A Tale of Tutoring
by MaybeThere'sHope
Summary: Magnus is a badboy who really doesn't give a crap about school. Alec, head of the class, is assigned to tutor him. What Alec wasn't expecting was to get a little extra...attention in the middle of a crowded library. Happy Birthday to valiantmongoose!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, this little two-shot was written as a birthday present for valiantmongoose. She came to me a while ago with three stipulations: Tutor!Alec, Badboy!Magnus, and head given under a table/desk. I think I delivered, and she stamped it with her approval, so here you go! Enjoy!**

**Magnus, Alec, and Simon belong to Cassie, A Tale of Two Cities belongs to Charles Dickens, and any mistakes belong to me. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teeth by Lady Gaga (not really the soundtrack, just helped me write and I can just imagine Magnus' smirkeyebrow with this running through my mind. I'll shut up now :))**

"You've have _got_ to be kidding!" This was not happening. This was not happening. This was _not__happening._

"I am most certainly _not_ kidding, Mr. Lightwood," Mr. Starkweather intoned in a decidedly annoyed voice. His eyes were darting back and forth between the two boys before him. Magnus just let out a snicker, clearly not giving a shit. One of the things he did best, apparently, otherwise Alec wouldn't have been sucked into this mess. He shot Magnus a look that said _cool__it,__or__we__'__ll__be__in__even__bigger__trouble_, but it wasn't like Magnus got it.

"But sir, couldn't you find someone else? I mean, someone who…I don't know…gets along better?" Alec pleaded. He tried to put on his most desperate face, hoping the professor would relent, but he wasn't that lucky.

"My decision is final. Mr. Bane is in very real trouble of failing this class, and I can't have that. I'm going to be frank with you. His father makes too big of a contribution to this university, and if he fails, I'm out of a job." Alec just rolled his eyes, but made sure the professor wasn't looking. "You have a perfect score in this class so far this semester, therefore you are the best man for the job of making sure Mr. Bane here makes it out of this class with at least a C."

Magnus just laughed again.

"A _C_? Is that even possible? He hasn't even been here for half the semester!"

"Mr. Lightwood, as I stated before, my word is final. You will tutor Magnus until he can pass the mid-term with a C. And Magnus," at this, the student in question momentarily paused his pretentiously loud gum chewing in order to glance at his professor, "I expect you to actually give this an effort. You might actually _learn_ something during these sessions of seeming punishment." Magnus rolled his eyes this time, but unlike Alec, he didn't much care if Mr. Starkweather saw or not. The professor leaned back in his chair, staring them both down. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Alec said, hanging his head and accepting his doom.

"Sure thing, prof," Magnus said brightly, throwing an arm around Alec and making him nearly jump out of his skin. "We'll work _real_ hard together. Spend some nice _long_ hours in the library. Studying up, of course." And with that, he put on a shit-eating grin and guided Alec out the door.

Once they were outside, Alec shook him off violently. "Look," he began, glaring at his new pupil and trying to stay calm, "I'm pretty sure you hate this situation just as much as I do, so let's just do ourselves both a favor and get it over with, with minimal setbacks, so we don't have to drag it out for long, alright?"

Magnus gave him a look, and Alec felt his heart skip. God, he hated when Magnus lifted his eyebrow like that. It was infuriatingly sexy, but Magnus did _not_ need to know that. "Who said I hated it?" he asked.

"What do you mean? You haven't said one word to me all semester. I just assumed you hated me."

"Hmm," Magnus pondered, rubbing his tanned chin with long, elegant fingers, making Alec wish he was _anywhere_ but here, in the busy hallway of the English building. "It seems to me you're not as quick-witted as our beloved prof thinks you are. You seem a bit slow, to me."

"Whatever," Alec said, turning to go. "Just meet me in the stacks tomorrow at three. And bring your copy of A Tale of Two Cities. And don't be late!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart!" Magnus called down the hall to him, and Alec could already feel the crimson creeping up his cheeks. How in the _hell_ was he going to survive working every single afternoon with Magnus Bane? Alec himself had started to appreciate the fact that Magnus never showed up to class. It relieved him of the effort of trying not to stare at his perfect body, or his inviting lips, or his exotic eyes. He cursed himself for not being able to control his urges. Sure, he was out to his family and his close friends, but that didn't mean he wanted the entire world to know he played for the home team. It just brought unnecessary scrutiny. He sighed to himself as he made his way back to his dorm. He would suck it up and deal with it, because that's what he did in every situation. This one was no different. He hoped.

The next day, Alec arrived at the library at ten minutes to three. He rode the elevator to the third floor stacks, where the classic literature was kept. It took him two steps out of the elevator to spot Magnus lounging lazily at a table in the far corner of the room. Alec's body heated up the minute he laid eyes on that lithe form, leaning back in the chair with his feet on the table. For a split second, he considered dashing for the closing doors of the elevator and running back to his dorm. But he had an assignment, and he was going to do it. No matter how sexually frustrated he'd be by the end of the next two hours. He'd just have to kick Simon out so he could take care of things when he got back.

He walked over to the table as confidently as he could, dropping his backpack into an empty chair and sitting down across from Magnus. He wasted no time getting right down to business.

"Okay, did you bring your book? Because we're going to go over the symbolism of the street scene in Saint Antoine. I hope you've read it already." Good. His voice was authoritative enough.

"Sadly, I forgot by book in my room. We're going to have to share," Magnus said with a devious smirk that made it obvious he'd left the book on purpose.

"Have you at least read it?" Alec asked, now getting genuinely irritated.

"What was it about again?"

"The red wine. Spilling in the cobblestones. The people lapping it up with their hands. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh, bells are being rung, most certainly," Magnus said, and Alec was getting decidedly uncomfortable under his gaze. It was downright predatory. He kept his eyes downcast to his own copy of the novel in front of him and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Can we be serious here, please? I'd like to get through this with all my brain cells intact."

"I'm sorry if I'm having something to do with the detriment to your mental capacity at the moment," Magnus replied, his voice dropping in pitch. Alec successfully fought off a shiver. Barely.

"Don't flatter yourself. No one else can stand you. I'm no different," he said.

"I find that hard to believe," Magnus countered, sliding his feet off the table and leaning in closer. "In fact, I find it hard to believe that you're still sitting on that side of the table. Don't you want to come over here, so I can read over your shoulder?" He put on a fake-innocent face. Okay, now Alec really was getting irritated.

"We're here to talk about Dickens. So can you just shut the hell up so we can get through this and I can go home?" Alec retorted.

"And do what? Masturbate onto the pages of your favorite leatherbound tome?" Magnus quipped. Alec choked on his own saliva for a second.

"Excuse me?" he managed.

"You think I'm sexy," Magnus said bluntly, his yellow-green eyes trained on Alec's darting blue ones.

"_What_?" Alec squeaked. The book in front of him was forgotten. He looked up in horror at the statement Magnus had made, in casual volume, right here in the middle of the semi-crowded library.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. You may not be waving your flaming rainbow flag in the halls, but you're not fooling me," Magnus replied smugly, as if he'd just given the winning answer to the million dollar question and thought of it as an elementary guess.

Alec tried anything to distract himself. He adjusted his glasses. He adjusted his shirt. He fought to urge to adjust the growing problem in his pants. He gathered his dignity. "How would _you_ know?" He was pretty damn sure he'd seen Magnus with his arm around a hot blonde or two before. There was no way he was gay. Too many girls were always all over him. Who could blame them? With those sculpted biceps and toned chest, the ass that seemed to be made of stone. Alec shook his head to dislodge his train of thought.

Magnus just laughed. "Well, there is this thing called gaydar, I believe. And mine…well," he chuckled again, as if to punctuate the hilarity of the notion that Alec thought he was coming off as straight, "it went berserk the second you walked into that classroom the first day. You reek of insecure-yet-adorably-cute-and-nerdy-fag. Don't look so disappointed, sweetness. It works in your favor," he said, flashing an irritatingly white smile.

Alec was at a loss and desperate to change the subject. "Can we please just study the damn assignment? Quit stalling," he retorted.

"The wine is a metaphor for blood. The townspeople scoop it up in their hands hungrily, devouring as they will soon devour the blood of the nobility, not caring of guilt or innocence. They just want someone to pay, since no one has bothered to pay them for anything. The people of Paris and France as a whole, according to Dickens, were simply bloodthirsty heathens who stopped at nothing to see the destruction of their former regime, but they ultimately drove their country into the ground by the end. Oh, and guy gets girl, as per norm. Did I miss anything?"

It took Alec a moment to recover from the smooth tenor of Magnus' voice uttering all those words, the most he'd heard from him since the semester started. "Ah…uh…well…"

"Oh yes," Magnus went on, "the Jackal sacrifices himself for the love of his life, after having been a heaping pile of cold ashes for the whole of his life. How does it go?" He turned his face to the ceiling in mock thought, "Oh, right. 'And yet I have had the weakness, and have still the weakness, to wish you to know with what a sudden mastery you kindled me, heap of ashes that I am, into fire.'"

Alec just stared in awe.

"So. As you can see here, my aim is to channel Miss Manette," said Magnus, that devious smirk still in place, even after eloquently quoting the classic.

"Sorry?" Alec was confused.

"Sydney Carton was thawed into a passionate and, dare I say, actual _living_ being, instead of a frigid, unfeeling ass by Lucy. I was hoping to do the same for you." This time, Alec didn't even utter anything. He was too in shock. "You really need to loosen up," Magnus said, losing his grave expression and leaning back in his chair again, chuckling. Alec didn't know whether to smack him or attack his plump mouth. As it was, he remained in his seat, just staring across the table.

All of a sudden, Magnus dropped his chair back onto all four legs, and began to slide down. "What are you doing?" Alec asked confusedly as he watched Magnus' body disappear under the table. The last thing he saw was a mischievous smile. Then, he almost jumped out of his chair when he felt a pair of hands on either side of the inside of his thighs. He scooted back, looking down at Magnus, now on his knees beneath the table and smiling up at him. Alec's breath caught. Magnus yanked the legs of the chair toward him, putting Alec's lap beneath the table again. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Alec stage whispered, trying not to draw attention but wanting to scream at Magnus regardless. They were in the middle of the library for Christ sake!

"Most people refer to it," Magnus said from underneath as he slipped the button open on Alec's jeans, "as a blowjob. Have you ever gotten one before?" Alec squirmed as his zipper was pulled down.

"Well, yeah but—" And now there was a hand inside his pants. "Magnus, stop!" he whispered desperately. But…did he really want him to stop?..Yes! Yes he did! This was the library! Come on, Alec! Then again… No! Wait! "Magnus, wait!" he said.

Magnus peered up at him from under the table at an awkward angle. "You don't want me to blow your mind and blow your cock at the same time?" he asked, running his tongue over his top lip slowly, effectively driving Alec _insane_.

"No, I do, but—" and then he caught himself, because Magnus had gotten what he wanted. Alec admitted he wanted Magnus to suck him off. Shit. And all Magnus did in return was smile a decidedly evil smile and disappear again.

Alec sucked in a breath when he felt Magnus warm hand grasp his now straining erection and pull it gently out of his jeans and boxers. He almost screamed out loud when he felt warm lips envelope him, sliding about halfway down before coming back up, repeating the process two or three times. It was hot and wet and silky.

Good lord.

Alec didn't know where he got the wherewithal, but he had the notion of opening some books in front of him to make it at least _look_ like he had a purpose in being at the library other than getting his dick sucked under the table. All of a sudden, Magnus' mouth descended all the way down onto him, and his hands worked their way under Alec to squeeze his ass.

"Fuck!" Alec said out loud, garnering some looks from the people on the other end of the room. Luckily, there were no students around their general vicinity at the moment. He tried to make it look like he was having trouble with a question on some homework, looking down at the papers in front of him and not seeing a single word. He felt Magnus' tongue swirl around him a couple of times, and his breath hitched again. His fingers gripped the edge of the table to keep from shaking. Jesus Christ, Magnus was good at that. Way too good. Alec let his eyes slip shut, letting out a sigh.

"Mr. Lightwood?" _Shit_. It was Professor Starkweather. Alec's eyes shot open, and he jerked so hard his knee hit the underside of the table. Magnus kept his mouth all the way down on him, the bastard. Though, Alec was wondering whether it was a blessing, since he could feel little shudders, like Magnus was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yes sir?" Alec managed, a little squeaky. Shit shit shit!

"I thought you were supposed to start your tutoring sessions with Mr. Bane today? Where is he? Did he not show?" he asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Oh, no sir he showed. He's just…ah…in the restroom right now. He'll be…ah…back in a…minute I think," Alec stuttered. The professor gave him an odd look, but ultimately looked uninterested.

"Good," he said sternly. "Make sure you two get some work done. I don't want him slacking."

"Oh, he's working very hard, Mr. Starkweather. Very…ah…diligent. Thorough," Alec said, swallowing and trying to shut himself up.

"Alright. Well, I'll let you get back to your studies. See you in class tomorrow," said the professor, walking away. Alec let out a huge breath, leaning back to look under the table.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! All he had to do was look down!" he hissed.

Magnus couldn't say much, since he still had a mouth full of Alec, but he managed to smile, and swallow around him, rendering Alec incoherent. His hands gripped Alec's thighs, snaking around to his ass again and _pulling_ him forward in the chair, devouring him hungrily. Alec's breathing picked up as he tried to keep from squirming too much. He bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and gripped the table again as Magnus continued with renewed fervor. Luckily, Alec was facing the back wall of the room, so no one was in his direct line of vision to see his face. Sooner or later, he found himself thrusting up into Magnus' mouth involuntarily. He let a hand slip off the table to tangle in Magnus' ridiculously soft hair. It was the most erotic thing, to have his hand running through the hair on the back of his head as it bobbed up and down beneath the table. He couldn't see what Magnus was doing, which made it all the more pleasurably surprising each time he slipped his mouth off and ran his tongue sideways up and down Alec's length before devouring him again.

Alec was now letting out tiny moans and pants; he couldn't help it. Magnus was really…_really_ good at this. He gripped tighter in Magnus' hair, trying to signal that he was getting close. This only seemed to spur Magnus on. He sucked harder, deep throated for longer, swallowing around Alec hard.

"M-Magnus," he tried to say softly. "I-I-I'm about…t-to…" And then, Magnus reached in with a free hand and took hold of Alec's balls, squeezing gently and rolling them in his hand. He descended one more time, swallowing and _moaning_ around Alec, causing his whole mouth to vibrate. That was it. Alec gripped the bottom edges of his chair so hard he was sure the wood was going to splinter, and tried to keep from crying out. He bit his lip instead, and thrust up into Magnus' hot, wet mouth.

The aftershocks lasted a few minutes, but soon enough, he felt his jeans being refastened, and ten seconds later, a messy-haired Magnus Bane appeared, slipping up into the chair across from him again, like he'd never left. The only tell-tale signs were his swollen lips, which he pointedly wiped with his hand just for show, and his once-gelled hair which was now hanging in his eyes. Alec just looked at him with an astonished expression, not believe what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tomorrow I'll work on the rest (since I said it was a two-shot :)) How did you like it? I hope you did. Lemme know! Love you guys. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you are, lovely readers, straight from getting Sarah's stamp of approval. It's her bday present, after all. I hope you enjoy the second half of Tutor!Alec and Badboy!Magnus**

**Lord help me if I get the urge to continue this. Probably not tho. Two weeks until I start posting AFILAG, so my world is a little hectic at the moment. **

* * *

><p><strong>Taste by Lorna Vallings (Essential. Inspired the whole story, kind of. Along with Sarah of course. But don't start until the <em>good<em>_stuff_ lol)**

An entire week passed without them meeting again in the library. What was the point? Magnus knew the material. He'd probably ace the midterm anyway. No, his motivation was just to get Alec alone, to corner him and put the moves on him. Alec was a little disgusted with himself that he'd let it happen. And in a public place, no less. How could he let Magnus Bane of all people get the best of him?

That was simple. Because he thought Magnus Bane was a perfect, exotic looking god. And, it seems, he had a thing for Alec as well. Either that, or he enjoyed watching gay boys squirm and giving them blowjobs under tables in the library. The exact same library that he was sitting in now, though it was near 11 p.m. and it was mostly deserted and he was in a private study cubicle, partly so he didn't have to continuously stare at ground zero from last week. He wouldn't even be here, had it not been for Simon and his _sister_ fornicating five feet from his bed in their tiny dorm room. Couldn't his roommate have picked someone else to hit on during move-in day? He wasn't even Izzy's type. Alec shuddered to himself. What was the world coming to?

All of sudden, the door to his little study space swung open with a whoosh, sending the pages of his history book into a frenzy. He looked up, annoyed that anyone would open the door when it was simple enough to look in the little window and see the room was occupied…

"Hiding from something? Someone?" Alec's stomach dropped out. It was Magnus.

"It's not enough that you have to stare at me and torture me during class? You have to bother me at all hours of the night while I'm trying to not fail my history midterm?" Alec retorted, looking back to the books in front of him. He was _certainly_ not going to look at gorgeous, disheveled Magnus, who looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. It was almost midnight. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's not enough. How could I possibly deny you the distinct pleasure of checking out my ass simply because we're not in class?" At Alec's incredulous look of protest he added, "Oh don't even try. I see you. Every time I get up to ask Clarkfeather a question. I know, because I do it on purpose," he smirked.

"I should've guessed. A slut _and_ an ass," Alec quipped.

"Ohhh, _ouch_," Magnus whined, placing a hand over his heart in feigned pain. "I didn't know you knew such words, angel boy. Figured you were a grade A prude after your reaction to a demonstration of my skills. Though, I must say, you let a few good sighs of my name slip out during the act." He wagged his brows.

"I did _not_," said Alec, sounding like a petulant child. The problem was, he might have and just didn't notice at the time. Entirely possible. He swallowed hard and removed his gaze from Magnus' lips the minute he realized he was doing it. Magnus just smiled that infuriating smirk, finally coming inside the tiny space and closing the door, leaning backwards against the edge of the desk against the wall.

"This room only fits one," Alec said, trying to get the point across that he didn't want to be in Magnus' company, let alone practically pressed against him. This room was only about 4 feet square, plus half that was taken up by the desk and Alec's books. To say they were in a tight space was a drastic understatement.

"Obviously not, seeing as I'm inside already. Or I'd like to be, that is."

Alec choked on his own saliva again. This time, he didn't recover nearly as quickly as last week. Regardless, he glanced up at Magnus' face.

He totally shouldn't have done that.

Magnus was smirking, one eyebrow raised, looking beyond sexy. Alec was riveted. They stared each other down for a few seconds—or a few hours, Alec didn't know—until Magnus heaved himself off the desk and shuffled around the cramped space to stand behind Alec's chair.

At first, Alec jumped when he felt Magnus' nimble fingers press into his shoulders, kneading at the tense muscle.

"I've told you once already. You really need to loosen up. If you spend your entire life uptight and prudish all the time, you'll miss out." He kept massaging Alec's shoulders, but Alec was still tensing up at his touch. It felt weird to be touched like this, especially by someone so infuriatingly sexy. Alec had admitted he had a crush on Magnus, but that didn't change the fact that he was an asshole. Magnus went on. "And let me tell you, I'd _love_ to be the one to loosen you up, baby."

Alec choked again.

"Seriously, grow a backbone, Lightwood. You're a fag. You like dick. And you think about mine. So why don't you just fess up that you want it inside you and we can get started."

This time, Alec had had enough. He jumped up from his chair and turned to face Magnus, effectively putting them chest to chest with mere inches to spare. "Would you just fucking _stop_! I do not…think about your…dick. And I most certainly don't…think…" But his voice was getting weaker and weaker as he went on, due to the fact that Magnus had started running his fingers up and down the side of his thigh. It was extremely distracting. Alec fought to keep complaining about how much he disliked what Magnus was doing and saying, but as the moment dragged on he started to concede that he didn't hate it all that much.

Against his will, he felt his head loll back and he let out a soft sigh as Magnus moved his hand to ghost over his crotch, caressing his growing hard-on through his jeans.

"See? I knew you weren't a total frigid bitch. I'd say I'll blow you again, simply because you look so wanton, but there's really no room for me to hit my knees in here. However…" With that, his hand left Alec's crotch to snake around behind his ass, lifting his left leg and bringing it around to rest on his hip. He then proceeded to grind against Alec without much regard for Alec's aforementioned prudishness. Alec, despite himself, let out a small moan in response at the friction.

To save himself, so to speak, he said, "Wow, you don't waste any time, do you?" He'd meant it to be derisive, but it fell a little short amidst his small breaths at each rub against his straining cock. It seemed Magnus had had about enough of his protesting this time. He used his free hand, the one that wasn't resting on his ass, holding his leg up, to reach up and grasp his chin.

"You really need to quit. It's very tiresome, this innocent act of yours. You know you want it. I know you want it. You're not a virgin, are you?" Alec shook his head, as much as he could in the slightly firm grip. As it was, it was quite turning him on the way Magnus took charge of the situation. "Didn't think so. So what are you trying to prove by acting like you don't want to be fucked on top of this desk right now? No one's around. The door's closed. You want me. I want you. Simple, yes?"

"Yes," Alec sighed, finally just saying 'fuck it'. He was right. No one was around. There were only two other people on the floor and they were across the room, on the other side of the door. And most importantly, _yes_, he wanted Magnus. The guy was a veritable god, with his tall lean frame and dark-lined exotic eyes. To be wanted by someone so gorgeous was also a turn on that it was getting hard to ignore. Thankfully, Alec just let his 20 year old, sex deprived as of late, body react to the touches of a beautiful man that wanted him. He scooted a little back, so that his ass halfway rested on the desk, and he was inclined only a bit before the back of his head hit the wall. It really was cramped in here, but somehow it worked to their advantage. Magnus only had to lean forward a few inches before they were chest to chest again.

Without much fanfare, Alec began to tug at Magnus' black v-neck t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and mussing his hair. It now hung in his eyes in the sexiest motherfucking way, and Alec fought not to rip the rest of their clothes off. Magnus' nimble fingers began to pull the buttons out of the holes on Alec's shirt, slowly revealing his already glistening chest and abs, since the heat in his body and the room had been steadily rising since Magnus had closed the door. The edges of the little window were already starting to fog.

When his shirt was fully open, and Magnus was bare-chested as well, Magnus leaned in and bit at Alec's bottom lip before placing his mouth fully over Alec's. The taste of him was…overwhelming. He just tasted so much like sex and lust and _man_ that Alec couldn't help but moan again; only this time, it was answered with a reciprocal sigh of pleasure from Magnus when Alec's tongue breached into his mouth. Alec felt a little jolt of triumph, being able to make Magnus lose a little of that control he loved to exert so much. They continued suckling at each other's lips and tongues, occasionally slipping to the corners of the other's mouth, missing aim.

Alec wrestled with the button and zipper on Magnus' jeans, trying to undo them while still making out, but his hands started slipping when Magnus ran his tongue across the roof of Alec's mouth. He momentarily regained motor control and managed to get Magnus' jeans down to his knees. He wasted no time reaching into his briefs and grasping what turned out to be a pretty decent sized package. Without waiting, he started to pump up and down, causing little gasps of pleasure to erupt into his mouth from Magnus' throat. Magnus, meanwhile, had pulled Alec's belt out and managed to get Alec's jeans undone completely. He reached down and grabbed under Alec's ass, picking him up off the desk long enough for Alec to let go and shove his own jeans and boxers down. Magnus set him back down and ripped them the rest of the way off, pushing his Vans off along with them. Alec now sat on the desk, his green plaid shirt hanging open and his arms wound around Magnus' neck. Magnus was standing up against the desk, Alec's legs now wrapped around his hips and his jeans and briefs around his knees. The entire little room was filled with their moans and sighs and gasps.

Between kisses, Alec muttered, "Are we really doing this? We could get caught…"

Magnus bit his lip and reached down, pulling a condom from the front pocket of his jeans. "You really wanna stop _now_?" he asked as he ripped the wrapper with his teeth.

Alec only contemplated for a moment as he watched Magnus roll the latex down over his straining cock. "No. Definitely not."

"Good."

Without much thought, just out of habit, Alec reached up to remove his glasses and place them on the ledge next to the desk, but Magnus' hand shot up and stopped him mid-movement. "No," he said. "Leave those on."

"Why?" Alec asked, trying to hold back a knowing smirk.

"Because they're damn sexy, that's why," Magnus said without much care as to whether Alec laughed at him or not.

"So, Magnus Bane has a nerd fetish," he laughed.

"Otherwise, I wouldn't be here," Magnus retorted. And with that, he went back to grinding.

"Fuck," Alec sighed as Magnus rutted against him again. He placed his hands on Magnus' shoulders, steadying himself. Meanwhile, Magnus took a break from kissing Alec again to put two fingers in his own mouth, wetting them thoroughly and reaching down, swiping them over Alec's entrance. Alec moaned a little louder this time in anticipation. Magnus wiped his hand on his jeans, and used his hands under Alec again to pull him to the edge of the desk.

He lined up and began to push in, and Alec reveled in the feeling of being filled after a long ten months with no sexual contact whatsoever. It was intoxicating, that first few inches of stretch, his body fighting against it but his mind begging for more, more, more. He used his legs around Magnus' waist to pull him further in, faster than he was going.

"Eager are we?" Magnus panted, clearly trying to keep that authoritative tone but failing.

"Shut up," Alec whined as Magnus hit the back of his thighs. Magnus' hand was in his hair now, tangled and pulling slightly, causing Alec's head to tilt back again and hit the wall behind him. As he began to thrust, Magnus used the open access to devour the column of Alec's neck, causing Alec to cry out. He sucked on the tendons connecting his neck and shoulder, biting occasionally before swiping his tongue across the forming bruises.

Magnus wasn't very rough, as Alec suspected he might be, but he wasn't gentle either. He fucked Alec with long, steady, firm strokes, adding a little extra push right when he was all the way inside, each time causing Alec's head to bang against the wall, but neither of them cared. Both were moaning a little loud now, and could probably be heard outside the room, if there had been people in the near vicinity. As it was, their cries grew louder with each thrust that sent Alec backward into the wall. He grasped at Magnus' shoulders tighter, trying to pull in closer, to get Magnus deeper inside. In a gesture that had Alec re-evaluating Magnus' sex-only demeanor, he would run his fingers over Alec's face every now and then, caressing his cheek with a thumb and then go back to his hair, running his fingers through it and pulling slightly, but never roughly. Alec felt a tiny bit like a doll that Magnus knew wasn't going to break, but it was precious to him anyway so he treated it with care as best he could.

Magnus had stopped giving him hickeys and now just rested his sweaty forehead on top of Alec's shoulder. Alec reached up and tangled his fingers in the hair at the base of Magnus' neck, pulling out the tangles. Every time Magnus bottomed out inside him, Alec let out a whimper. He couldn't believe he'd been denying this for so long. It almost hurt to think that this would probably only be a one-time thing, knowing Magnus' reputation, so he tried not to think of it. Instead, he focused on meeting Magnus' thrusts each time, rolling his hips in an effort to get at that illustrious spot deep inside. After five or six more times, he felt a ripple go up his back as Magnus' hit his prostate.

"Oh god, Magnus…right…there…" he whined.

Magnus didn't move his head from Alec's shoulder, but instead reached down to encircle his cock, pumping a little faster than the speed he was thrusting into Alec. Every time his hand reached the top, he'd twist it just so, and Alec's whole body would arch.

"Fuuuuck…please…don't stop," Alec pleaded. He couldn't help the involuntary tightening in his abs, which also caused a tightening around Magnus, which caused a long, low groan from Magnus. Alec tried to keep himself in check, but that was out the window with Magnus' next words.

"Do it…again…please god… again," Magnus tried to command, but it only came out as a desperate whisper against Alec's sweaty skin. Alec obliged immediately, clenching around Magnus, rolling his hips and causing him to throw his head back and nearly howl as he came, pulsing and jerking his entire body as Alec held onto him for dear life. Two or three more quick thrusts, hitting his prostate on the last one, and Alec was coming onto Magnus' hand between them. Magnus used the added lubrication to pump a little faster, causing Alec's body to spasm with the overstimulation. His back arched and his head went into the wall again, but he didn't feel it. All he felt was Magnus, everywhere.

His breathing refused to slow, and the quiver in his legs seemed like it was never going to stop. He kept them clamped around Magnus' hips for longer than probably necessary, but he didn't want to look like an idiot when Magnus pulled out and he couldn't stand up. Magnus didn't seem inclined to move either for the moment, so Alec just let his head rest back against the wall and heaved an exhausted sigh. He looked over to the door, and saw the window was completely obscured by fog from their heavy breathing. He chuckled a little, and Magnus lifted his forehead from where it had gone back to resting on Alec's shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think we have to worry about anyone watching," Alec said quietly, pointing to the window with a smirk. Magnus looked, and let out a small chuckle of his own. When he glanced back at Alec, for a tiny, split second, Alec saw something there that he'd never seen in Magnus Bane's face before. He couldn't name it, and he didn't want to try, but for the moment that their eyes truly met in unison, Alec felt something wash over him. As soon as he blinked, the moment was gone.

"Are you ever going to let go of me?" Magnus quipped, slapping the side of Alec's thigh lightly with a playful grin. Alec unclasped his ankles and lowered his feet to the ground, standing up in the cramped space. His knees didn't wobble, so that was a good sign. Alas, Magnus was back to being his snippy, nonchalant self. However, that little something crept back into his eyes with his next words.

As he pulled up his jeans and briefs, handing Alec his own, he began, "So…want to pick up our study sessions tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow again, and Alec felt his heart skip as it always did.

Alec smirked a tiny bit. "Sure," he said, looking up through his lashes as he pulled on his jeans and slipped back into his Vans.

As Magnus shuffled around in the tiny space and opened the door, he glanced back at Alec. "This time, how 'bout we move it to my dorm room?" he added.

Alec just smiled. Magnus got the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that :) It's not meant to be a one-night stand, so don't go berating me for making their sex meaningless lol. I might continue this someday, but it's going on the "complete" status for now. Please tell me what you think? It is, literally, very appreciated. Love you all!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next little piece I promised so long ago! Hope you like it :)**

**Beta'd by Ky**

* * *

><p>Alec had slowly but surely become accustomed to the taste and feel of Magnus' mouth on his skin over the past three weeks. Neither of them called what they had a "relationship", but rather it was a mutual need and understanding. Magnus still had girls hanging off of him in the hallways, and Alec still refused to let anyone see his freak flag waving. He also knew that Magnus wasn't exclusive. Magnus wasn't the <em>type<em> to be exclusive. Alec wasn't the type to be jealous, either, so he didn't let it bother him too much. It was a thin arrangement, but it suited them both.

At the present moment, they were sprawled on top of the covers of Alec's tiny twin bed in his dorm. Magnus was pressing him down into the thin, creaky mattress, and Alec's sighs and moans drowning out the sound of the protesting springs. Magnus' lips were suctioned onto the skin of Alec's left shoulder, where his button up had been undone and shoved to the side just enough to allow such a gesture. That talented mouth would make the circuit from its current position, up the side column of Alec's neck, to right behind his earlobe, suckling and nipping the entire way and generally making Alec whine and plead like a desperate slut. At the moment, he honestly didn't care.

For once, they'd managed to arrive at Alec's dorm when his roommate was nowhere to be found. In reality, Simon wasn't all that bad. He could give less of a shit about Alec being gay, he was clean enough, and he generally kept an almost opposite schedule to Alec's. His only drawback was that he'd managed to charm Isabelle, which sometimes made Alec's stomach cringe. But that wasn't really on his mind at the moment. Alec's mind was currently occupied with the feel of an insistent tongue probing at the sensitive skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Magnus, god…" he moaned. He bucked his hips up for the umpteenth time, trying desperately to rut up against Magnus and find some of the friction he was so ardently in need of, but once again Magnus evaded his advances.

"Ah, ah, ah," Magnus tutted against his skin, lifting his own hips out of the way. "Good things come to those who wait."

"I think I've waited long enough, Magnus," Alec protested, the rigidity in his voice overpowered by its shakiness due to Magnus' ministrations. As if in answer to his long-pleading whines, Magnus thankfully, _finally_, reached down to palm at the erection just below Alec's jeans. What had made Magnus so damn horny in the first place when they'd met up in the lobby downstairs was Alec's boldness in mentioning that he was going commando at the moment. Magnus was a generally horny person anyway, so it hadn't taken much prodding from Alec to get him up here and to start working them both out of their clothes.

When Magnus' hand tightened against his jeans, Alec let out a keening whine, thrusting up against the waiting palm. He was greeted by an amused chuckle from Magnus, one of which he was also growing quite accustomed to. Magnus, it seemed, was always a little amused when Alec's wanton side came out, since he'd had it in his head for so long that Alec was basically frigid. Alec liked to think that Magnus was intrigued more than laughing at him, which would be the truth. But Magnus had a way of only revealing tiny pieces of himself at a time, and Alec had learned that the only way to get more of those pieces out in the open was to indulge his little quirks in the meantime, no matter how much they were usually at Alec's expense.

"Mmm, baby. Sounds like you want more," Magnus intoned into the shell of Alec's ear, making him shiver. Before Alec knew it, Magnus had shifted so that he could pop open the button on Alec's jeans and slide his tanned hand inside, wrapping his long, elegant fingers around Alec's cock in one fluid motion. Alec's back arched off the bed and he wrapped an ankle around Magnus' to steady himself and keep from rolling them on the floor by accident, since the bed was so tiny.

It was in the middle of his next couple of gasps that they both heard a key being roughly shoved into the lock, and the door to Alec's dorm room swinging open. Magnus being Magnus, didn't move his hand right away, just stilled it inside Alec's pants. Alec, on the other hand, had all but frozen up, simply out of habit. The only other time he'd been caught with a guy in this particular situation, it had been by his mother. The experience was traumatizing enough that his body went back to that panicked state on its own every time a situation like this presented itself.

They both watched as Simon called out to someone in the hallway, the door hanging wide open as he leaned on the frame. Alec took this split second of time to shove Magnus off of him and make them both sit up in some semblance of a chaste position. Magnus just rolled his eyes, but still had that amused smirk on his face. Sure, he liked it when Alec let go and became wanton, but it was even more amusing to Magnus when Alec clammed up in situations where they might get caught. That, Magnus had told him recently, was what turned him on the most: when he made Alec paranoid and therefore more sensitive to his own surroundings. It meant that Alec was more alert, and therefore more susceptible to Magnus' ministrations. Alec hadn't been too sure about that, but hadn't given it much more thought.

When Simon finished his conversation in the hallway, he turned into the room to find Alec and Magnus sitting up on the bed, a little rumpled. Alec's shirt was still half-off, his pants unbuttoned, and Magnus' hair looked positively wrecked from where Alec had been grabbing at it in the heat of their makeout.

"Oh hey, guys!" Simon greeted cordially, throwing his backpack down on his own bed and plopping into his desk chair. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Alec said shakily, steadily regaining his composure but ultimately silently pleading with Simon to leave so they could finish what they started. "We were just, um…well we were trying to finish this really important project for English—"

"Oh yeah, that Starkfeather guy's class?" Simon interrupted with a scowl. "I heard about him. God I'm glad I don't have to take anything in advanced English. You two are crazy for _majoring_ in it. What possessed you anyway?"

"Call it a deep-seated need to _thrust_ myself into an area of study just teeming with thinly veiled _erotic_ notions and swimming in a multitude of _slippery, sticky_ situations coupled with the vast and _ever-growing size_ of the authorial ego. Classic literature attracts me with its _intimate_ and _erogenous_ language, really. And after all, who doesn't love a good climax?"

Alec almost choked on his own saliva yet again—something that tended to happen a lot when he was around Magnus and other people. Magnus had a knack for injecting eroticism and innuendo into nearly every sentence that sprang from between his lips. This time, however, Alec could tell he was expressly doing that thing with his voice for Alec's benefit. Or detriment, depending on how one chose to look at it.

"Whatever. I'm glad all I have to worry about is ions and Einstein. At least those things are set in stone. Books are too open for interpretation," Simon mused, facing away from them and opening up his computer, looking like he was about to start working on something, which Alec expressly did _not_ want him to do at this moment. He was horny, damnit.

"Oh, I happen to think being open to new sensations and allowing yourself to be filled to the brim is the best part," Magnus drawled, once again making Alec's cheeks turn red as apples.

"So Simon!" Alec squeaked, trying to shut off Magnus' ever-growing innuendo and get his roommate to vacate as soon as possible. "What you got going on tonight?"

"Oh, not much. Was gonna start on my history paper that's due tomorrow that I've known about for like three weeks now." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, don't you think you'd find more resources at the library? I mean it's a lot more fun to actually flip through stuff in person than it is to just look up shit on Google, right?" Alec prodded. He smacked Magnus in the leg when it sounded like he was starting to giggle.

"Actually, it's a lot more fun to sit here on my ass rather than traipse all the way down to the middle of campus. Plus, I have you guys here to talk to if I get too bored."

Alec went into a tiny panic. He couldn't exactly bring himself to tell Simon to leave for the real reasons he had, but he also didn't have many options. He really didn't want to get fully dressed again and go all the way across campus to Magnus' dorm. The cold outside was sure to kill both their erections and he honestly didn't think he could wait much damn longer for Magnus to be _inside _of him god _damnit_. As he sat there and stewed for a couple of seconds, torn, Magnus spoke up for him

"Simon, if you'd be so kind, we'd like to _fuck_," said Magnus cordially, an infinitely different tone than the normal one he used with near strangers, which spoke to his rapidly growing fondness for Alec's roommate.

"What? _Oh_! Well why didn't you say so?" Simon exclaimed, as if the idea hadn't occurred to him, despite the couple's current state of undress. "That's cool. How long you need? Ten, fifteen minutes?"

"Decidedly longer if I have any say about it," Magnus replied.

"Rad. Alright, I'll be in the library. Watch out for Morgenstern, though. He's checking rooms and something tells me it's his time of the month, if you know what I mean." And with that, Simon calmly grabbed his history book, shoved it in his tattered backpack, and skipped out the door. Right before closing it, he called back to them, "Extra condoms are in the drawer by my desk. It's Izzy's time of the month, too, so those will go to waste anyway."

At that, Alec finally found his voice again. "Get the fuck _OUT_."

Simon gave them a friendly wave, and shut the door with a click.

"See?" Magnus replied. "Simple as that. Now where were we?" Without waiting for an answer, Magnus unceremoniously shoved Alec back down on the bed, collapsing their mouths together. Alec let out a little squeak of surprise but settled thankfully back into the rhythm of kissing Magnus. His hips started thrusting again of their own accord, and this time, Magnus obliged him. He reached down and slid a hand from the swell of Alec's ass, down his thigh, to just behind his knee. Then, in one swift movement, he hitched Alec's leg over his hip, effectively tugging them closer as Alec was mid-grind, and both let out a moan at the sudden contact.

They thrust against each other, hips and tongues, for a few more minutes before Alec's pants were once again too tight. He reached down to help himself out, popping the button and yanking down the zipper rather clumsily before Magnus even noticed what he was doing.

"Well, well," he mused. "Someone's eager." Alec looked up at that infuriating teasing smirk, and all it did was make his erection grow more painful.

"Would you rather I not be?" he asked. Magnus's face changed quickly, his lip getting sucked under his top teeth and his eyes slipping shut as Alec's hand left his own crotch to palm over Magnus'. "I'd say there's a fair amount of the pot calling the kettle black here." Magnus only answered with a groan.

Between the two of them, they somehow managed to get half undressed, only from the waist down. Magnus usually didn't like to bother with removing things that weren't necessary to remove in the heat of the moment, and Alec was fast discovering his own kink for semi-clothed sex. Obviously this worked in their favor.

"Fuck. Why am I not _in_ you already? _Shit_," Magnus whined.

"Because you were busy teasing and conversing with my roommate," Alec retorted, the last few words broken by a gasp as Magnus ran his spit-slicked fingers in circles around his hole. Alec shamelessly thrust down into them, trying to force them in, but Magnus was still in a teasing mode.

"Magnus, god _damnit_," he whined.

"And there goes the sweet little nerdy boy," was the rough reply from above him as two fingers were shoved into him smoothly. Alec let out another string of curse words, partially because it felt good and partially because it could be _so much better_, if it weren't fingers.

Magnus fucked his fingers into him swiftly and with purpose. He had thankfully stopped wasting time with stringing Alec out like a taut wire, and was strictly utilitarian in his movements, readying Alec as fast as he could. Alec was sure that had less to do with him than it did with the massive hard on that was currently humping against his thigh.

However, Alec was still getting impatient. "Magnus," he panted, still rolling his hips against those fingers, "I have a Calculus exam in an hour."

"That's fine," Magnus moaned back as he ground his cock against Alec's thigh again. "I was hoping you didn't expect this to last." He withdrew his fingers and Alec's whole body went tense, waiting for the inevitable. It was like a release when Magnus finally entered him in one smooth thrust. He let out a long, low cry at the feeling, tilting his hips up wantonly and trying to get at the right angle, which was proving difficult seeing as Magnus was trying to move him around in seemingly opposite directions. Finally, Alec just let him do what he wanted instead of fighting, and found himself being hoisted up by two strong hands on his ass, as Magnus sat up and kept Alec firmly in his lap.

"Holy…shit…" Alec panted as Magnus bounced him rather roughly on top of him. He grabbed onto the hair at the back of Magnus' neck, tugging probably a little harder than he intended, but it wasn't like it was unwelcome. He found himself holding on harder as it felt like he was falling backward, tilting toward the floor as Magnus swung his own legs off the edge of the bed.

"Relax, I'm not going to drop you," Magnus grunted, his voice strained with effort. Alec trusted him, though, and let Magnus lean forward, tilting Alec backward while using the floor as leverage to keep thrusting up into him. Little by little, Alec let go, only holding on with his hands around Magnus' neck. And then, as if he'd gotten it down to an exact science, Magnus' cock hit right up against his prostate, dead center. The angle was perfect, and every time his body sunk back down onto it, Alec could feel every inch of that amazing cock and every single bump up against his bundle of nerves. Good thing neither of them expected this to last.

"Come, Alec. Come _now_," came the rough and authoritative voice in his ear, and his body obeyed without any input from him. He felt hot streaks hit his own stomach, getting smeared a little by their friction. He vaguely registered Magnus' orgasm as well, since the hands holding onto his hips tightened painfully and he felt the pulse against his tight walls.

He felt himself being lifted back upright, and slid off Magnus' cock to lay back on the bed while Magnus stayed seated, letting his head fall back.

"You weren't kidding," Alec mused in between panting breaths, "about it not lasting."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Magnus said as he heaved himself up and reached for his pants.

"I wasn't," Alec said quickly, thinking he'd offended Magnus. But when he looked up, Magnus was smirking at him and buttoning his jeans. "It was a compliment, actually. Leave it to a slut like you to figure out exactly how to make me come the quickest."

Magnus just shrugged. "I'm thinking about changing my wicked ways, you know," he mused.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked as he donned his own pants and looked around for a pair of shoes to throw on for class.

"I mean…that…I might be willing to relinquish my slut status. Though most people would use the word professional pleaser instead," said Magnus, looking thoughtfully at Alec from near the door. Alec just raised his eyebrow, beckoning further explanation. "I just…I was thinking that I might want to try exclusivity for a change. I mean, I hear it's all the rage, even if I think it sounds a bit boring. I think it could be, you know…_not_ boring, if I tried it with you."

Alec could see how conflicted someone like Magnus was about this kind of thing. He was strictly a non-relationship person, Alec had learned in their recent weeks. He hadn't deluded himself into thinking that just because they were fucking, that Magnus wasn't out seeking additional pleasure elsewhere, and now he'd had it confirmed. However, it seemed Magnus had somehow come to the conclusion that the best pleasure was to be had with Alec and no one else, and that was a monumental feat in and of itself. Alec couldn't help the giddy smile that came across his features for a second.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Poindexter. We're not picking out rings and china patterns or anything. I'm just saying that maybe I'd like to spend more time with you than with other people. Like, you know, with you being the only person I spend time with." He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, and Alec relished the sight with a spike of affection. He'd never seen Magnus so not sure of himself, and it was kind of adorable.

"Well, I'll have to take a look at my schedule," he said, schooling his features almost entirely, but still leaving a twinkle in his eye. "But I'm sure we can fit in a couple of dates between Atomic Theory and Star Trek re-runs. Do _not_ ask me to miss Big Bang Theory, though. That's a deal breaker."

"Aaaaaand the nerdy boy returns," Magnus said with a roll of his eyes. He smiled brightly as he slammed the door to Alec's dorm behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww...I love emotionally reformed bad boys... :)<strong>

**Also, YES I am working on All's Fair. It will be up sometime this week (I'm shooting for tomorrow, but I'm not holding my breath lol) **

**I love you all!**


	4. Very Important PSAAuthor's Note

Hello everyone!

First of all, I'm sorry if I freaked you out by posting this, since FFn will probably alert you and you'll think I've updated all these stories, but bear with me. I _AM _updating All's Fair in Love and Glamour in a bit, but I wanted to come here and give you guys a little explanation as to where I've been and what's happening with my fics now.

If you haven't heard, FFn has been doing a major purge of stories with explicit content. I don't know if you guys have noticed, but…_all_ my stories are explicit LOL. Inner Animal was deleted a few weeks ago without notice. So, in light of that, I've decided to move my entire fic archive over to a livejournal account specifically for my fic. There are several advantages to this, for me and for you. For one, for me it's a ton easier to upload chapters on the platform on LJ. FFn is very convoluted and it's kind of always been a hassle. Also, links are supported on livejournal, so now in my chapter updates I can link you guys to videos and/or songs straight from the fic page, instead of you having to youtube songs yourself, if you want to listen to them. Lots of other things are cooler about livejournal than FFn, and I hope you'll join me in enjoying the ease of use it has to offer over FFn.

Currently, only the Glamour stories are up on livejournal, but I WILL be putting every single one of my stories there in the near future. It's taken me this long to get it up and running because, well, the Glamour stories are huge and it took a lot of time to upload them all. (I think I've clocked it in somewhere around 32 hours total, but I can't be entirely sure. This on top of school and everything else, I hope you can understand why it's taken me so long and I hope you can forgive me.)

For those of you who don't already follow it, it would be a good idea to follow _**theglamourverse . tumblr . com**_, as I always post links to updates there, as well as a whole slew of extra stuff like pictures and character facts/headcanons and fanart and stuff. And, as I will no longer be posting to FFn at all, that is where you will be able to find me and talk to me. Always feel free to drop me an ask if you're confused about something or just want to talk! I always get back fairly quickly, provided I have the free time. You can also ask the Glamour characters questions on there, and submit headcanons of your own. It's fun stuff! You don't have to follow, but if you don't have an LJ account where you can get alerts for my updates, that's the only place you'll be able to find them.

So, to reiterate, I will no longer be posting updates to FFn in the future. I will leave my account open, so that those who have alerts or favorites on me can see this message if they aren't around right this moment. I want to thank all of you for your continued love and support (and general flailing that I am soooo not worthy of) as I've made this transition. I hope you continue to follow my stories, and feel free to talk to me! I don't bite! I've loved talking to those of you who've messaged me and asked me how I've been. It is beyond appreciated. Life gets in the way sometimes, and I'm glad most of you understand that.

So, here's to new beginnings! As I said, All's Fair in Love and Glamour Ch15 will be up as soon as Grace does her beta magic. _**I will provide the link to the new livejournal (where you will be able to find ALL my fics) on theglamourverse tumblr. There will also eventually be a link on the sidebar of that tumblr where you can find posts for my non-glamourverse fics (like Tutor!Alec and other one-shot-ish type things) when/if they update. On the livejournal, there will be tags for those. :)**_

Much true love for all of you,

Brooke


End file.
